Under the Stars
by Wolf Jade
Summary: A Tate story. One-shot. a day at work, thoughts filled about each other and then when night comes some kissing under the stars.


_This is a one-shot between Tony and Kate. It doesn't really follow any of the episodes. It's just something I Came up with really fast to make an author happy. _

_This little one-shot is dedicated to Spikey the Neon Blowfish, for telling me to write a Tate. I just hope it's a good one-shot, since it's my first NCIS fic, let alone a Tate fic. _

_Enjoy the ficcie. _

**Under the stars**

Kate looked over at Tony as she drove them to the crime scene. He was looking out the window tapping his hand against his leg in rhythm with the song. She blushed as a strange thought crossed her mind.

_He looks so cute when he does that. _

She turned onto the next street and start singing a song in her head to get rid of the thoughts about 'him'. She pulled onto the street that the crime had occurred on and stopped the car. A car door opened before she even put the car in park. Tony stepped out of the car, like he wanted to get away. The door shut behind him and he grabbed his kit from the trunk.

_I wonder what's wrong with him. I hate it when he's like this. _

She got out and grabbed her own kit, following Tony to where the man who was probably lead detective stood. Tony and the detective exchanged a few words and Tony nodded waving Kate over to the body. She rolled her eyes as she followed. They placed their kits down and Kate reached forward to lift back the sheet at the same time Tony did. Their arms brushed together and Kate hid a blush.

_Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened. What is getting into me?_

"Kate you ok?"

_I love it when he's worried. _

"I'm fine Tony just get back to work."

"Can you take the pictures and draw the scene?"

"Who died and left you in charge."

He looked surprised and then laughed, reaching over and moving some hair away from Kate's face. She blushed again and this time he saw it. He laughed and then stepped away to get the scene processed.

_Dammit, he saw me blush. I hope he doesn't get any ideas. _

They finished processing the scene and drove back to headquarters. Gibbs met them at the door and then with only a few curt words he sent them down to Abby. Kate and Tony walked into the elevator and Tony smirked at Kate even though she didn't see.

_She's so cute when she's frustrated. To bad she'd hit me if I ever told her that. _

"Tony, snap out of it. Abby's waiting."

Tony jumped and stepped out of the elevator as Kate shook her head. They walked into Abby's lab and handed her the evidence. They stayed and talked for a few minutes before going back up to the pen. They sat at their desks and Tony started to throw paperclips at Kate who was trying to work on some paperwork.

"Tony, will you stop."

"How about no."

"Tony, try throwing them at the wall for a change."

"I love throwing them at you, you get so annoyed by it."

_I can't believe I just said that._

I can't believe he said that. He can't like me, he was probably fantasizing about some girl he slept with. I wish it was . . .

"Kate, Tony go home. You've been here long enough today."

Gibbs. Tony stopped throwing the paperclips and stood up grabbing his coat.

"Before you go Tony, pick up the paperclips. If I see you throwing them again, I'll make you listen to Ducky's stories."

Tony scrambled and started to pick them up, not wanting to listen to one of Ducky's 'fascinating' stories. Kate grabbed her coat and purse, making sure her desk was clean. By the time Tony was done, Kate was ready to leave.

"Hey you want to get something to eat?"

"Not with you Tony."

I'd love to Tony, to bad you don't feel the same way about me.

"Come on Kate, just as friends, or co-workers for that matter. I'm starving for some Chinese."

"Go ask one of your numerous girls. What was the latest one, Tiffany?"

"Tammy, and no we broke up a few days ago." He pouted. "Come on Kate, please?"

"Fine whatever, but you can pay."

I got her to go with me. Score.

_Why the hell did I say yes to Tony? It will be fun, maybe something will . . ._

Kate broke off her train of thought and started to follow Tony to the Chinese restaurant near headquarters. They picked up some take out and then went to the park to eat.

This is romantic. I wish we were a couple then this could be a date.

_I love how she looks when she's deep in thought. Makes me want to kiss her. _

Without realizing it Tony leaned towards her and when she wasn't eating anymore he kissed her. Kate kissed him back and they pulled away almost at the same time. They looked at each other and then Tony stood up taking her with him. They kissed again.

"I love you Kate."

Did he just say what I thought he said? Yes he did.

"I love you too Tony."

**The end**

_That was horrible. Very, very bad for my first try. I'll understand if I don't get any reviews. I'll even allow Flames on this one-shot. I hope that the parts with them talking wasn't to confusing, that you got who was talking._

_Wolf Jade._


End file.
